It is known to amidate polymers containing ester functional groups by heating the functionalized polymer with an amine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,170 discloses the reaction of a high molecular weight carboxylic compound and an amine by heating the two reactants at a temperature above 80.degree. C. to produce products having predominantly amide, imide or amidine linkages. It is disclosed that the high molecular weight carboxylic reactants may be esters which can be prepared by reaction of a halogenated olefin polymer and an ester of an alpha, beta-unsaturated monocarboxylic acid. The esters can be phenolic esters derived from the unsaturated monocarboxylic acid and phenol, alkyl phenols, and alkyl napnthols.